


The Psychopath and The Owl

by Chemi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemi/pseuds/Chemi
Summary: He found a hiding spot in the pitch black, giving a good view of the closest dock.Nothing happened.No movement occurred for over half an hour.and then there was the sound of a motorcycle engine being cut off.Vanoss tensed, silently pulling his gun out.From the shadows leading from the road a man appeared.His signature blue hoodie and hockey mask gave away his identity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a mini series. Let me know if you think its a good idea.

From:Unknown-   
Piers. Midnight.

Vanoss cocked an eyebrow, staring at his phone in unbelieving amusement.  
"Who is it?"Marcel asked curiously, peering at the owl man.  
"My favorite psychopath," Vanoss glanced at the clock above the fire place before rising to his feet.  
"I gotta date boys. Don't burn the house down while i'm gone."  
It was only 10:27 But Vanoss wasn't going to be played.  
He was well aware that the chances that this was an ambush was almost certain.  
He would go however, his curiosity was burning.  
The clown had been off radar for two weeks.  
Very unlike him.  
The little bitch loved toying with Vanoss.  
It was annoying.  
And Vanoss missed it horribly, though he would never admit it out loud.  
Nobody stopped him as he slunked down to the basement to put on his gear, grabbing his favorite gun out of the large selection.  
He hoped he wouldn't have to use it.  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?"Wildcat worried as the leader reappeared from the basement, heading out the front door.  
"He wouldn't kill me. He lovessss me too much." Vanoss smirked but Wildcat's frown didn't waver.  
"I'll be safe. I need to figure out whats going on. We've all been on edge since he disappeared. If he's planning on something, we need to know. I'll debrief when I get back."  
It was a dismissal.  
Wildcat didn't seem pleased, but allowed Vanoss to climb into the sleek black car and pull away into the night streets.  
Vanoss felt guilty.  
He hadn't informed his boys about the rapid number of bodys being discovered over the past week.  
All from one of the other rival gangs.  
Delirious wasn't usual one for violence such as that unless there was no other choice.  
His little gang of noobs popped up almost three years ago.  
Since then they had grown to be quite a pain in Vanoss's ass.  
They saw themselves as some form of twisted vigilantes.  
They didn't follow the law, they killed, they robbed but they weren't like most.   
They killed to help people, robbed to give money to charities, and were overall like robin hoods little bitches.  
Although Vanoss and his boys weren't ruthless killers, they were still considered villains.  
They did heists for fun, Liked exploding things, and had extreme torture methods if needed.  
So the clown and his friends would ruin Vanoss's plans as much as possible.  
The first time they met face to face....more like mask to mask, it was during an armed robbery of a bank.  
Lui and Mini were just gathering the last of the money when Delirious and his idiots showed up.  
They ended up with a portion of the money.  
The shoot out between the gangs has the psycho in hysterical laughter as Vanoss cursed.  
This happened way too often.  
But Delirious had gone missing a little over two weeks ago.  
His gang knew why but wouldn't breathe a word of it.  
So Vanoss and his friends waited, tense for a big event to happen.  
It never did.  
Until that text message 30 minutes ago.  
Vanoss pulled his car into a pizza joint parking lot not too far from the pier.  
He didn't want the possible ambushers to know he had arrived early and blow his cover.  
But he also didn't want it to be so far away he was fucked if he needed to make a fast getaway.  
The streets were mostly empty considering it was a tuesday night.  
He glanced at his watch.  
11:03.  
An hour wait.  
He found a hiding spot in the pitch black, giving a good view of the closest dock.  
Nothing happened.  
No movement occurred for over half an hour.  
and then there was the sound of a motorcycle engine being cut off.  
Vanoss tensed, silently pulling his gun out.  
From the shadows leading from the road a man appeared.  
His signature blue hoodie and hockey mask gave away his identity.  
It sounded like he was alone, his being the only footsteps.  
The man looked around before walking to the dock.  
Vanoss felt uncomfortable as he watched the figure sit down, dangling his feet above the water.  
For moments nothing happened.  
The strange man was alone.  
Not putting down his weapon, Vanoss silently moved onwards, towards his rival.  
"You're late." Came the small voice, sending shivers up Vanoss's arms.  
"I'm early actually." Vanoss smirked as the other looked over his shoulder, blue eyes peering out from the dirty mask before returning to gaze at the sky.  
"Alone then?"  
Delirious sighed.  
"They don't know where I am. Their probably freaking out as we speak."  
Vanoss studied him.  
Something was off....the hyper insanity was missing.  
The other seemed drained, defeated almost.  
"What happened?"Vanoss questioned, reaching the man while still keeping safe distance.  
Silence.  
The masked face bowed.  
"D-Delirious?"  
A broken laugh.  
A chill spread through Vanoss's body at the sound.  
It was unnerving.  
Something was really wrong.  
Vanoss gripped his gun tighter as the hands moved.  
He was stunned frozen as the mask that had always taunted him was removed and tossed into the water before them.  
"Jonathan. My name is Jonathan."  
His mind raced.  
What was he playing at?  
What is this?  
Vanoss swallowed heavily, debating for a moment before sitting next to the man he distrusted, gun still at the ready.  
"What happened?"  
Delir- Jonathan looked at him properly for the first time.  
Vanoss felt his heart flutter.  
He was beautiful.  
and his cheeks were tear stained.  
His eyes were blood shot.  
His smile fake.  
"You know Cartoonz."  
Vanoss nodded.  
It was one of the idiots that drove him crazy.  
"...I've known him for years. He's like my brother. I love him to death. The only family left....They killed him."  
The silence was suffocating.  
Vanoss felt his eyes widen, trying to form a coherent thought.  
Then it made sense.  
"...The gang thats been killed?"  
Jon nodded, a wicked grin passing on his otherwise emotionless face.  
"So why....why are you telling me? Why am I here? You hate me."Vanoss questioned confused.  
"I don't hate you."It was so soft Vanoss almost missed it.  
"Kill me."  
Vanoss froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Kill me." Jon repeated seriously, looking Vanoss full on in the eye.  
"Kill me. Your gang would have one less rival to worry about. You'll gain respect for putting down the crazy clown. It will give you more power and your boys will be safer. It's what was bound to happen one day. Kill me."  
No.  
No no no.  
Vanoss's hand was shaking, the gun still in his grasp.  
nononononononononono.  
This wasn't right.  
His psychopath Delirious had invited him here so Vanoss would kill him.  
It was a suicide mission.  
Jonathan flinched harshly as the ocean water splashed, the black metal sinking to the abyss.  
"Why?"Jonathan asked and to Vanoss's horror it came out as a sob.  
The man was broken.  
Truly broken.  
Vanoss didn't know what to say.   
"Where's your phone?"  
He would call the nerd gang to come get Delirious.   
They could deal with the situation, they were his friends, not Vanoss.  
"I'll just do it myself,"Jonathan was shakingly getting to his feet.  
Skin met skin.  
"No."  
Vanoss's hand slipped from his wirst to his hand.  
He interlocked their fingers, preventing escape.  
He didn't care about anything else, just stopping what Jonathan wanted so desperately to occur.  
"Let me go let me go let me go let me go-" Came the pleading cries.  
"Listen to me," Vanoss placed both hands on the others exposed face, forcing their eyes to meet.  
"Cartoonz wouldn't want this. If he was truly like family to you he wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to end it because he died.Right? He wouldn't want this."  
Jonathan collapsed to his knees, sobbing hysterically as Vanoss gathered him in his arms.  
Tiny hands fisted Vanoss's vest, tears staining the clothing that had seen so many crimes.  
They sat like that for what felt like forever.  
"Where's your phone?"Vanoss repeated softly, not releasing the small body for fear the other would run.  
"I-In the w-water."  
Shit.  
Vanoss was at a loss.  
There was nothing he would do to contact the rest of the clowns gang.  
Vanoss couldn't leave him like this.  
"Let me take you home to your friends."  
Jonathan shook his head rapidly.  
Vanoss sighed,"Why?"  
"They'll kill you."  
Vanoss cocked an eyebrow.  
Why did the great Delirious care if he was killed or not?  
"Evan."  
Jonathan looked up confused, his vision blurry due to tears.  
"My name is Evan."  
Jonathan smiled slightly, hardly, but it was there.  
Vanoss scoped him into his arms and stood.  
"Where are we going?"Jonathan asked, not struggling in the slightest.  
He had melted into Evan's touch.  
"Somewhere safe. Were both sitting ducks out here. Were two well known gang leaders. We're just asking to be killed or arrested. Plus its cold and you feel like a popsicle."  
Nothing else was said as Evan carried Jon all the way to his car, placing him in the passenger seat besides, "I'll have your motorcycle picked up."  
The drive was silent.  
Jon didn't comment as Evan entered a code in a gate and pulled up to a huge house.   
It wasn't until Evan had cut the engine that the small, "Their going to be mad." Echoed around the car.  
"I don't care."  
Jon looked at him sadly.  
"Take off the blue jacket. We'll get you in a warm bath and I'll talk to them downstairs."  
Jon nodded, doing as told.  
"Can you walk?"  
Nod.  
Evan couldn't stop himself from grabbing Jons hand as he slid the key into the front lock.  
He would protect him.  
Even if it was only for the time being.  
The man beside him wasn't stable, he couldn't...wouldn't defend himself if the others were to attack.  
So attacking wasn't fair.  
It wasn't right.  
Evan always tried to do what he thought was right.  
He guided the small figure inside behind him, the fingers squeezing onto his harshly as they entered the living room, all eyes on them.  
"Who is that?"Wildcat spoke first.  
"He needs help."Evan responded with a shrug, trying to act like this was a normal thing.  
"But WHO is he?"Lui demanded.  
"If thats-"  
"Vanoss seriously-"  
"You can't bring h-"  
"Shut. Up." The authoritative voice silenced the others.  
They stared at him stunned.  
He rarely got that firm with them.  
"Trust me. I promise I will explain once he is taken care of."  
They nodded, still in shock as Evan led the stranger away.  
"We'll get you a hot shower and I'll pull out some clothes that should fit you. You're staying here tonight."  
There was no argument, just a confused sad look.  
"If I was in your situation, would you do the same?"Evan asked as he turned the hot water dial.  
Silence.  
"Yes." The deep voice responded softly.  
"Exactly."  
While Jon was in the shower, Evan went downstairs to give his friends a quick brief rundown of the situation.  
Leaving out the hugging and such.  
His boys were uncomfortable, but agreed Vanoss had made the right decision.  
With that, Evan escaped back up to his room where steam was pouring out of the closed bathroom.  
"You alive in there?"Evan asked as he put his phone on the charger and changed out of his mission clothing.  
"Yeah. I'm almost done."  
It was slightly awkward when Jon finally came out.  
He was in a pair of sweat pants of Evans that were slightly to big for him so they rode low on his hips.  
"I love this shirt." Jon smiled looking down at the blue teddy bear on the white shirt.  
Evan grinned.  
But the clowns smile didn't last long.  
It drained away quickly and small tears stung his eyes.  
"C'mere." Evan wrapped him in his arms.  
Jon snuggled his face into Evans shoulder as he cried for the millionth time that day.  
"This is so weird." He whispered as he calmed down once again.  
Evan chuckled, "A bit."  
He pulled away to look the other in the eyes.  
"You can stay as long as you want."  
Jon yawned, blushing at the noise.  
Evan tugged him to the bed.  
Neither said anything as they both got under the covers.  
Or when Evans arm wrapped around Jon, pulling him protectively against his chest.  
"Thank You Evan."  
Evan smiled.  
"Night Jon."


End file.
